


take a picture, it'll last longer

by thominewt (obliviate1d)



Series: our journey [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skinship, especially scoups, everyone's soft for everyone, get the seoksoo tag to 100 challenge, hints of soonhoonchan?? idk, im just here to save the seoksoo tag, jeonghan loves all the members so much, jeonghans little trail of thoughts, lowercase fic, post japan tour, seoksoo are Hitting It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviate1d/pseuds/thominewt
Summary: jeonghan sits on the very corner of the room, a sleeping seungcheol on his lap, and he observes everyone.





	take a picture, it'll last longer

**Author's Note:**

> BACK AT IT WITH my soft ass headcanon. this js basically inspired by jeonghans last solo vlive qhere he films everyone sleeping 
> 
> seventeen just finished their japan tour and im  
> so proud of them??? but ever since jeonghans last solo vlive where everyone's like. sleeping and he films it i kind of jusy got inspired??? wrote this on a whim, too btw. OH and that seoksoo moment is inspired by that One holy gif

jeonghan is used to the mixed overwhelming feeling of joy and exhaustion everytime they wrap up their tour, all the high from their fans' love finally catching up to him. and tonight is no different. though he might be thankful for all his fans, he won't lie that he's relieved that the tour is over. at least for now. he loves his fans so damn much, god be his witness, but tours are exhausting. 

so he's only a little bit guilty when he slumps down on the farthest sofa in their waiting room, sighing in relief as soon as his butt makes contact with the soft cushion. the room is quiet, he notices. all the members are scattered around the room, half of them already asleep due to fatigue. that's how it always is after a concert ends. they will take a picture together, sometimes even do a short vlive to thank everyone, before being appointed to their—now bigger, thank god—waiting room to wait until all the fans have left the arena. 

he looks over to see seungcheol already sleeping in a very uncomfortable position beside him. jeonghan chuckles at the sight and pulls the leader's head gently so he can lay on jeonghan's thigh instead. seungcheol shifts under him, twisting in his sleep until he burries his face further onto jeonghan's lap, his right hand lays over his chest in an almost protective way while his left hand is somewhere underneath jeonghan's thigh. it's a cute sight, he thinks. he almost wants to take a picture, but he remembers his phone is still inside his bag and jeonghan just can't be bothered to get up and get it. 

so jeonghan just observes. 

seungcheol's sleeping form is weird. he always has to have his hand underneath something; let it be a pillow or in today's case, jeonghan's thigh. he notices this the first time they all did a two-night sleepover in seokmin's uncle's beach house five months prior to their debut. they were running out of pillows so jeonghan, who was laying beside seungcheol, had to share one with him. at first there was no problem at all, but he remembered just as he was about to sleep, he felt something twitch underneath his head. when he lifted the pillow up, it was seungcheol's hand, the other man already deep in sleep. when he mentioned it the following morning, seungcheol only shrugged and told him that's just the way he'd always been. 

so when he felt seungcheol's palm poking him, he simply lifts his thigh up to let the leader's hand slide under. 

a sudden noise from his right makes him look up. mingyu has somehow dropped the silverware tray full of sweets that he's been carrying onto the floor. the sound of it is a loud contrast to their previously silent room. jeonghan snickers as he watch mingyu pick up all the wrapped candy and apologize to jihoon for waking the older man up. he puts the bowl back on the long wooden table that has fruits and snacks prepared for them. 

"jeonghan- _hyung_. i didn't wake you up too, did i? i swear i was being careful. it's just this bowl is so damn slippery." mingyu said to him as he makes his way to the couch that jun and wonwoo are currently occupying opposite his. jun is sleeping with his head leaning against the wall while wonwoo is in a similar position as seungcheol, his head on jun's thigh. mingyu is a big person. he takes up so much space. so jeonghan can only shake his head as he witness mingyu lift wonwoo's legs up before sitting down as well. there's so much that a small sofa can take and mingyu sitting there is not helping. 

"don't you think you're a little too big to sit there?" jeonghan says, his hand playing mindlessly with seungcheol's hair. "look at wonwoo. he's basically squished between you two." 

mingyu who has closed his eyes opened them again. " _aish_ , i wouldn't do it if there was any space left. everyone's taken the couch already. and i don't want to sleep on the floor. 's cold." 

"why don't you sleep on the table again, then?" jeonghan jokes, referring to that one time mingyu literally fell asleep on a table. "suit you just fine last time," 

mingyu let out a small laugh. "i was so tired that day. now i kind of just want to doze off a bit. think about our carats and all that." 

jeonghan smiles. "ah, you. always so thoughtful." 

jeonghan doesn't get a respond after that, so he lets mingyu close his eyes once again. 

the room is silent again save from the hushed banter that's going on between joshua and seokmin. jeonghan lets his eyes slide over to where they are. joshua is sitting in one of the minibar stool while seokmin is standing close beside him, one hand laid on the marble table. they're laughing, jeonghan observes. joshua must have said something funny, given by the way seokmin is fully laughing now, so loud that joshua has to cover the younger's mouth with his palm. jeonghan's eyebrow rises as he watch seokmin takes joshua's hand in his but doesn't let go. he forces himself to look away the moment seokmin leans in and puts his head on joshua's shoulder. 

 _ooookay_ , that's something new. 

his eyes lands on jihoon who is awake now, probably has been awhile ever since mingyu woke him up earlier.  he's taken up the biggest couch in the room, fit to three people, and jihoon is in the middle of chan and soonyoung whose arms jihoon is trying to escape from. he hears soonyoung's muttered _'where are you goin', i'm comfortable'_ and jihoon's short _'i'm not'_ before sighing and continuing with _'i'm just going to get some water, soonyoung. let me go'._

soonyoung finally lets go and jihoon stands up on the couch and steps over chan to avoid waking the younger up. he and jeonghan make eye contact and jihoon smiles at him sleepily. "i'm going to make some coffee. want me to make you a cup?" 

jeonghan shakes his head. "nah, i'm good. thanks, jihoon." 

jihoon nods at him and starts to leave, but jeonghan gets an idea. "wait! could you please take my phone from my bag, though? i think it's on the table beside joshua." 

hearing his name being called, joshua turns his head in his direction, seokmin following suit. "did you call me, hannie?" 

"if you were listening to what i was actually saying, you'd know that i wasn't calling for you, shua- _yah_." jeonghan smirks. and there must be something in the way he smiles because joshua gets what he's hinting immediately and mouths a  _'later'_ at him. he hears seokmin asking what later means, but joshua just shushes him. 

jihoon hands him his phone a minute later and jeonghan mutters a quick thanks. there are no new notification other than his 1.927 unopened emails so he opens his camera app instead. he switches the camera to selfie mode and takes a few selcas, angling the camera so that seungcheol is also seen in the picture. he flips the camera again to snap a few pictures of seungcheol's sleeping form. might need it for blackmail purposes later. 

jeonghan looks up and takes in the scene before him. 

in the quiet waiting room, he looks at minghao who's sleeping on the floor, head in between jun's legs who's still sleeping. 

mingyu has shifted and is now slumped further into the couch with wonwoo's legs perched right on top of mingyu's crotch. jeonghan hopes that won't be a problem later. 

his eyes skim past them to the couch that's perched behind soonyoung, jihoon, and chan's couch. he could see seungkwan's head laying on the armrest and there are two pair of feet on the other side of it. he's willing to bet anyone that it is hansol who's laying half on top of seungkwan right now. 

jeonghan has an idea. he takes individual pictures of all the couches in front of him. firstly the one with jun, minghao (sort of), wonwoo, and mingyu on it. then soonyoung, chan, and jihoon (who's now laying down in between them again, playing with his phone). then seungkwan and hansol's. lastly he takes a picture of joshua and seokmin. 

he scans the pictures. the first picture looks adorable; mingyu's got both of his hands on wonwoo's legs while jun's are in both minghao and wonwoo's hair. 

the second picture shows soonyoung who's got his hands back over jihoon's waist, and chan who really hasn't moved at all. 

the third picture is kind of blurry since it's zoomed in, but he can still make out seungkwan's face easily. 

the fourth picture is his favorite. 

joshua and seokmin had been sharing a joke as jeonghan took the picture, so the picture shows joshua looking into seokmin's face with a smile on his face while the younger is looking at the floor with a big smile plastered onto his face. it really almost looks like joshua is complimenting seokmin and making the other blush. 

he smiles down at his phone and almost miss the hum underneath him. 

"what are you smiling at?" seungcheol says, smiling up sleepily at him. _so cute_. jeonghan's heart aches at the sight. he quickly closes his gallery to open up his camera instead and taps the snap button before seungcheol's face changes. 

he examines the picture. seungcheol isn't even looking into the camera yet his heart warms at how soft he looks, even in picture form. he knows that the fond look seungcheol is wearing in the picture is directed at jeonghan. and he thinks this might just be his favorite picture yet, seokmin and joshua's picture quickly forgotten. 

" _yah_ , i'm smiling at you, obviously." jeonghan says and returns seungcheol's smile. 

"sap." they both hear jihoon say from across the room. 

they laugh. 

* * *

 

later when someone announces that they're ready to leave, seungcheol gets up to wake everyone up with the help of joshua and seokmin. jeonghan is still sitting on the couch, watching the whole thing unfold. hansol is the hardest one to wake up, but he eventually gets up and gathers his things. 

just as they're all about to leave the room, jeonghan finally looks at everyone. standing there, all thirteen of them, he realizes how much they all have grown up. from chan to seungcheol to himself, they are all so fucking big and mature now. he remembers how hard they all have worked to get into this point of success in their life and feels the urge to give everyone a big hug right now, but he decides to save it for later. 

he thinks about the pictures he took earlier, how soft and vulnerable and exhausted everyone looks, yet they all still seek comfort in each other. 

as they all pile up into the minibus, jeonghan silently hopes they'll all stick with each other for a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this mess  
> i can be found on twitter!  
> @DlRECTORSCUT (dlrectorscut; i use the lowercase L for the i in directors)
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
